Powerless
|nextevent = }}"Powerless" is the 965th episode of Holby City and the 10th episode of the 21st series. It was preceded by "Guts". The episode was directed by Steve Brett and written by Michelle Lipton. It is the second part of a two-part crossover with Holby City's sister show Casualty. It guest starred nine regular characters from the latter show, including Connie Beauchamp, portrayed by Amanda Mealing, who was previously a regular character on Holby City. Plot Hanssen makes his way to AAU in the dark, where the ward is in darkness. Where he gives the staff the news that the hospital will be evacuated. Hanssen tasks Serena with the Holly Cartwright case. Up on ITU, Dom gives Ange the news that the hospital is evacuating and that Serena is on her way up to ITU Connie, Fletch and David are still trapped in the lift with Iain where they are out of oxygen and his sats are falling and they realized that Gem still has a vital piece of equipment needed to keep Iain breathing, so Connie takes him off the ventilator and begins to breathe for him. Up on Darwin, Jac places Zosia in charge of coordinating Darwin's patient evacuation and tells Zosia to use her name if she has to to secure beds elsewhere before they lose out. Jac heads down to find Connie and Iain. Sacha explains to Ric that Darla was involved in the car crash with him and Beka and on their way to AAU continue to bicker and Jac has intervene. Marty, Rash and Gem get the lift open, Jac and Sacha argue about taking sides but after Jac leaves Sacha collapses in the AAU locker room. Iain, Connie, Fletch and David get out the lift where they meet up with Jac. Essie and Beka are trapped in Radiology where the doors are locked and they are trapped. Iain is transferred to AAU. Elle and Darla are waiting in the toilets for the pregnancy test results when Ric arrives, the pregnancy test is positive. Iain arrives on AAU where Hanssen tries to get him taken to another hospital but Jac and Connie convince him that they will be quick. Ric finds Sacha collapsed and gets help while Connie moves Iain to theatre. Jac finds that Sacha has an aortic transection and she takes him to theatre. She tells Sacha that she is always on his side. Up in ITU, Serena and Ange argue about moving Holly to a different hospital because the power cut. Connie and David prepare the AAU theatre for Iain's operation, Jac brings Sacha into theatre for his operation where she and Connie begin to argue about who goes first; Jac states that because she is Lead Consultant for Cardiothorasics she gets to decide as they both have a cardiothorasic emergency however Connie counter-argues that because is Lead Consultant for the ED she should decide but Jac tells Connie that because she hasn't been a surgeon for 9 years she can no longer make the call. Zav and Donna overlook Connie and Jac arguing. Elle argees to be with Darla when she tells Ric she is pregnant. Jac starts Sacha's operation while in the bay Connie starts Iain's operation. Serena is struggling to get Holly Cartwright a bed in another hospital and she reminds Henrik that not everyone played by the book to get beds, Jac. Essie is beginning to struggle with her diabetes while trapped with Beka, but her stitches have become to come out. The battery in theatre is running out fast and Jac gets Zav and Donna to help, Iain has a torn vessel so Connie has to convert to a open operation. Ric calls Noel to try to locate Beka but Marty doesn't know where Beka is. Beka tells Ric that she is pregnant. Beka tells Essie that it was Darla's pregnancy test and she mentions that Sacha told her about Essie's adoption plans and that she was a better step-mum than Chrissie was then Essie collapses. Serena arrives on ITU with the news that Holly is going to moved to Aberdeen by Helicopter which Ange doesn't take well. Noel checks radiology and finds Essie and Beka locked in a scanner room which then he brings Ric. Zav's stitches aren't holding and they don't have a hand-crank for the bypass machine which panics Jac and Donna. Jac begs Connie to help because when the battery dies, Sacha dies. Jac tells Connie that she is the best CT surgeon Holby has ever had including her and Elliot which gets Connie to help her. Ric goes up into a suspended ceiling to get into the scanner room. Iain goes into VF because of a tear in the right ventical. Jac finishes on Sacha and goes into help with Iain and brings him back. The bypass battery runs out just as Connie and Donna finish. Ric jumps through the roof into the scanner room and finds out that Essie has had a hypo. The power returns to the hospital just as Connie and Jac finish up and Connie says that Jac is terrible person but tells Jac that she was Holby's greatest CT surgeon now but Jac is. Iain is tranferred to the ITU in the ED and Sacha to HDU on Darwin. Holly is just about to be moved and so she stays in ITU and help gets to Essie and Beka once the doors open. Noel goes to see Hanssen with the intention to resign thinking he released the virus into the hospital network, but Henrik reveals that virus started at St James and migrated to the Holby network. Fletch signs Essie off sick for a week and cancels all of her overtime and tells her that he never got to say goodbye to Raf but if he had done than he is sure Raf would have told him to keep an eye on Essie. He tells that her coping method of throwing herself into work isn't good for her. Serena comforts Beka and tells Ric to just be there for Beka. System update has resolved the issues Henrik thanks Connie for coming into help and calls her unstoppable. Gem sits with Iain on ITU in the ED while Ruby and Rash stand outside as Connie comes down for a chat but says she doesn't know if Iain is going to ok until he wakes up, if he wakes up. Rash and Ruby head down to reception in the ED while Sacha and Jac talk in HDU on Darwin and Zosia brings Beka into see Sacha. Henrik and Serena leave the buliding to head home and discuss the crisis and Henrik suggests to refer to the state of things as Tuesday. Production The episode was produced by Rebecca Hedderly. In a blog post written by Casualty and Holby City executive producer Simon Harper in February 2019, he revealed that the idea of a crossover was pitched to the BBC by the Holby City senior team in early 2017. A more detailed pitch discussing the logistics of the crossover was given to the corporation in spring 2018.http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/aboutthebbc/entries/f9cbcf25-9da4-4633-9b6a-c40bc7079905 Initial drafts of the crossover episodes depicted a large vehicle crashing into a electrical substation, causing the power outage; it was later changed to a cyberattack after details about the crash didn't add up. Filming Filming of the crossover episodes took place in autumn 2018. Release On 15 February, a BBC press release revealed that two crossover episodes between Holby City and Casualty would air at the beginning of March. It also revealed that Amanda Mealing, Rebecca Barrett and Naomi Katiyo would reprise their roles as Connie Beauchamp, Beka Levy and Darla Johnstone respectively.https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/latestnews/2019/holby-casualty-crossover Later that day, a 40 second trailer was released, showing scenes including the cyberattack on the hospital and Sacha's car crash.https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p070zlbd On 21 February, the episode title and full cast list were released.https://www.radiotimes.com/tv-programme/e/hrf88t/holby-city--s21-e10-powerless/ On the same day, a 20 second trailer was released for the second part of the crossover, showing Hanssen walking through the hospital corridors in the dark.https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p071lqzr The shows' social media teams also created the hashtag '#CasualtyXHolby' for the crossover to increase its media profile.https://twitter.com/bbcpress/status/1096198420463800320 In the build-up to the first episode airing, several Casualty and Holby City cast members were interviewed about the crossover. On 27 February, Bob Barrett and Cathy Shipton appeared on BBC Radio 2;https://www.bbc.co.uk/sounds/play/m0002s5h the following day, Shaheen Jafargholi and Rosie Marcel appeared on the ITV show Lorraine.https://www.itv.com/hub/lorraine/1a9360a2354 References Category:Episodes Category:Series 21 Category:2019 episodes Category:Henrik centric